


HORA DE DORMIR

by LeettleS



Series: Bottom Jon Kent [2]
Category: Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jon Kent, Bottom Jon Month, Donceles, Fluff, Gen, Jon debe hacer dormir a su bebé, Lara es una bebé juguetona, LorJon, M/M, Siesta, Zod no es malo, bottom jonathan kent, matrimonio, padres primerizos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeettleS/pseuds/LeettleS
Summary: Buenas noches, buenas noches,Ahora es momento de dormir,La luna te está cuidando, a ti y a tus sueños.Buenas noches, buenas noches mi dulce pequeño,Mañana tus ojos iluminarán el sol.
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent/Lor-Zod, Lor-Zod/Jonathan Samuel Kent
Series: Bottom Jon Kent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087589





	HORA DE DORMIR

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo, lamento la demora.
> 
> DÍA 02 - SIESTA.
> 
> ¡Disfruta la Lectura!

**HORA DE DORMIR**. By LeettleS

_Buenas noches, buenas noches,_   
_Ahora es momento de dormir,_   
_La luna te está cuidando, a ti y a tus sueños._   
_Buenas noches, buenas noches mi dulce pequeño,_   
_Mañana tus ojos iluminarán el sol._   
**< Lullaby Sleeping At Last>**

**\--Horribles 3 años de edad.** -Jon murmura en un tono que cae más en el agotamiento que en la desesperación inicial. Es la queja empujada por la falta de descanso. **–-Lara, tienes que dormir.**

La niña de cabellos castaños y ojos azules ríe divertida, ajena del sufrimiento de su padre y tira su juguete en medio de la algarabía.

**\--"Ten hijos" decían.** -Jon se incorpora para alcanzar el peluche víctima de una enérgica bebé. **–"Son preciosos" decían. "Es lo más maravilloso del mundo" me juraban.**

Lara agita ansiosa sus brazos exigiendo el oso marrón al grito: _"¡Papá! ¡Papá! Juguemos."_

**\--¿Eso a usted no le preocupa, cierto, señorita?** -El hombre joven entrega a Lara su mejor amigo de sueño. **–Eres preciosa y maravillosa.**

Finalmente saca a la niña que había intentado dejar en su amplia y cómoda cuna las primeras veces que la arrulló.

**\--Pero papá sería tan feliz si durmieras un poco. ¿Qué dices?** -La gran mano acariciando con experiencia la pequeña espalda. **–Ya has comido, te he dado el cálido baño y el pañal entrenador... ¿Qué más quieres de mí?**

La única respuesta que obtiene es que la niña se frota segura y feliz entre los fuertes brazos que la han envuelto.

**\--Espera a que seas adolescente, señorita. Tus padres tendremos nuestro reinado de terror. Nada de fiestas ruidosas, ni citas de estudio con tus parejas secretas, ni salidas en solitario y toques de queda hasta las siete de la tarde.** -Jon recorre la estancia de paredes claras que reflectan la luz del medio día. **–Oh, disfrutaré de eso.**

Los movimientos de la criatura se van ralentizando en cada vuelta bajo el tono amable de su padre que sigue imaginando los días futuros en que el bebé en sus brazos pueda sostenerse sola en el mundo y empiece a conquistarlo con su carisma.

**\--¿Me escuchaste bien, Lara Lor-Zod?** –Jon nota que la "batería" está pronto a entrar a ciclo de hibernación, y entonces hay un manoteo como respuesta. **–Oh, pequeña... eres igual de arrogante que tu otro padre. ¿También te crees mucho porque tienes mi corazón?**

El gorgoteo apenas se distinguía como _"Papá y Padre"_ sale de los regordetes labios.

**\--Exacto, los amo tanto y ustedes dos bribones, se aprovechan de mí.** -La sonrisa contradice la queja al final, aprieta el pequeño cuerpo contra su pecho, queriendo meterla en su corazón para protegerla de los daños o amenazas del mundo exterior. Es su primogénita, es su tesoro. **–Hacen que me preocupe tanto por ustedes, quieren hacer lo que ustedes dispongan y creen que con un "te quiero" solucionarán todo.**

Lara repitió su sonido agotado.

**\--Si te acomodo en tu cuna ¿Dormirás esta vez?** -Murmuró, acercándose nuevamente al mueble y con sumo cuidado se inclina, mordiendo los labrios para contener el dolor de espalda que tiene tiempo asentado, y acomoda la pequeña Lara.

El momento de contemplación de la imagen de su hija durmiendo abrazada a su peluche, duró la foto que Jon tomó con su móvil y un suspiro de felicidad, luego, Lara despertó molesta cuando al intentar acurrucarse en los supuestos brazos de su padre descubrió que estaba sobre la fría y plana cama. El llanto no se hizo esperar.

**\--Sh, sh, sh...** \--El ojiazul se sintió derrotado, ese día al parecer su niña estaba muy inquieta. La arrulló nuevamente en sus brazos. **-Ya entendí, no quieres dormir en tu cuna, quieres que papá te sostenga hasta que pierda los brazos.**

Pasó otra hora calmando el llanto irritado que reflejaba que Lara tenía sueño, pero se negaba estar en su cuna.

Los ojos ardían por el agotamiento, su esposo le ayudaba haciendo llevadero el proceso de padre primerizo, pero los últimos días había estado fuera del país por cuestiones de trabajo. A veces, su madre pasaba por su casa pero al final, se quedaba solo con todo el trabajo de un hogar.

Bien le había dicho Zod que dispusiera de personal doméstico cuando quisiera, pero queriendo disfrutar la vida de casado según la tradición de su país Kriptón, no recurrió a la agencia hasta ahora, estaba en la espera de su esposo para juntos aprobar los perfiles de los nuevos trabajadores.

Pensar en él trajo el sentimiento de anhelo promovido por la ausencia, era su "brazo derecho" en las noches cuando Lara se ponía intensa. A pesar de su semblante intimidante y actitud severa, el hombre se derretía por su hija, tenía el "don" para dejarla rendida en poco tiempo.

Se dirigió a la alcoba principal extrañando a su pareja, la cama le parecía enorme sin él. Entonces, el agotamiento le gritó en silencio que era necesario un descanso, se recostó junto a la niña adormilada, acomodó las almohadas y mantas en el lado de su esposo para crear una barrera previniendo un accidente.

**\--Necesito que tomes tu siesta, Lara. Papá necesita un respiro...** -Rogó.

Arropó a la pequeña cuando la vio relajada en la cama de sus padres y cantó una canción de cuna en su lengua nativa mientras la bebé se acurrucaba en el calor de Jon, su espalda agradeció el movimiento.

**\--Duerme, pequeña Lara, tus padres te amamos mucho.** -Comenzó a tatarear.

La sonrisa de triunfó se dibujó cansada en Jon, quien se sintió relajado porque Lara dormía profundamente, el ataque de bostezos fue implacable y con la compañía de su hija no se dio cuenta del momento en que se unió a la hora de la siesta.

Había sido realmente difícil para Jon llevar su embarazo a término, para los donceles casi siempre fue sinónimo de abortos espontáneos o muerte tanto de la "madre" como del hijo, de ahí que la tasa de natalidad fuera cada vez menor en ellos, considerándolos ante la sociedad como un sexo obsoleto.

El chico Kent había esperado vivir en soltería y se sintió realmente sorprendido cuando el hijo del gran General Dru Zod le propuso matrimonio después de una relación larga que no habían querido llevar a algún lugar. Jonathan terminó rechazándolo una vez superado la parálisis porque no podría brindarle hijos y tan tenaz como se presumía de esa familia élite, Lor Zod no desistió de su propuesta cada vez que era alejado por un angustiado doncel, argumentando solemnemente que lo amaba y no le importaba si no podía darle hijos. Entonces, un día Zod se detuvo.

_< No pienses en mi "estatus social" ni en lo que dirán los demás. Piensa en ti, yo te amo, yo quiero casarme contigo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? Si decides que nuestra relación debe tener un fin, lo aceptaré, pero que tu respuesta no esté justificada porque creas que eres incapaz de cumplir un rol creado por una sociedad vieja, no soy mis antepasados. Existen alternativas si decidieras tener un niño o muchos y me sentiría honrado si me permitieras estar a tu lado como tu esposo.>_

Con esas palabras tan apasionadas, dio el "quiero casarme contigo porque también te amo."

Contrajeron nupcias en el frío invierno de Metrópolis, se establecieron en una casa en las zonas privilegiadas de la cuidad de Kandor. Hasta el planeado y cronometrado embarazo, Jon estuvo trabajando en el departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo en la Universidad de Kriptón -como lo habría hecho su abuelo paterno-, esperando regresar a su puesto después de su licencia de cuatro años.

La crianza de niños parecía una misión titánica, pero cada avance en el desarrollo de la bebé dejaba una sensación de amor profundo en Jonathan, el arrepentimiento nunca ha estado presente. Ahora, duerme tranquilamente con Lara en brazos, amando cada día un poco más la familia que ha formado.

**Author's Note:**

> \-- MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ---
> 
> Espero que la lectura haya sido de tu agrado. Lamento los errores que hayas encontrado.
> 
> ¿Te gustó? Es por mucho, lo más "fluff" que haya escrito en mi vida y el primero (espero que de muchos más) así que pueden juzgar constructivamente.
> 
> No tenía idea de qué hacer con el tema XD y luego, escuché una canción de cuna en inglés, (sí, la del inicio del fic) lo que suponía iba a ser un drabble de 100 palabras, se extendió a mil. Estoy contenta con el resultado, algo lindo salpicado de drama (en mi fandom anterior me apodaban "Drama Queen"), lamento eso. Trabajaré en dar más azúcar y miel.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto, cuídate mucho.


End file.
